The God Center
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: Yugi finds out that his school is just a public cover and that in the lower parts of the school lie the first man made humans. Slash Y/Y! AU!
1. Yugi

An: In this story Yugi attends a school, but the school is just a cover up for the experiments in the deeper sections of the school. The company that set up the school is using the school to cover the artificial life they have made.

God Center –year 3690

I have no name…

I have no records…

I do not exist…

I was born, no, I was made in what we call 'The God Center'

Who are we?

We are the ones that you never see; the ones that are not suppose to be here…

0001011000100100100111100101001010100101011001010100

"Is it still alive?" a woman asks. 

"No it has died," a man replies.

"Then it out of here and start another," the woman says.

She walks down the hallway and it to a room of about four teens.

"Well, what happened?" one asked.

"It didn't survive," the woman answered.

1010101010101011001010101010110101010101010101010

"Hey Yugi, Wait up," Tea yelled after her friend.

Yugi turned and laughed. "Tea you have to walk faster,"

"Oh Yugi did you hear, they found some guy running around the school or something," Tea said as they continued walking.

"Yeah, that's the third time this month, I wonder if they'll catch him," Yugi said. "Personally I wouldn't want to be around the school ever, the place is scary,"

The two teens arrived at the school, a tall building with vines growing on one side. The building, in a way, looked more like a prison than a school. The school had been built on cheep land, near the local cemetery, yet the school had the highest learning standards, and attracted many students. 

The bell rang and Tea and Yugi separated to their classes, not to see each other till school ended. Yugi entered his classroom and sat down.

0101001001001001101010010100101001010010101001001

'And in early news, there was a reported sighting of a boy running around Myiu High School. The boy was apparently done no damage, but continues to disrupt the local neiborhod.'

"What have I told you all about running around the area, you are not to leave the lower levels," a woman yells at the teens.

"We didn't do it," three of them said. "He did," They pointed to a boy looking at the TV at the news.

"Yami," the woman starts.

"Why can't we?" Yami says.

"What?"

"Why can't we go out side, you said were perfect, they won't know the difference," Yami yells, pointing to the TV screen. "They won't know,"

Yami storms out of the room and up the stairs to where the school is. He runs down the school halls and into a boy. Both of them fall. Yami got up and striatned himself, and held out his hand for the other to get up.

Yugi took the boys hand and felt himself pulled up. He froze, this boy looked like him.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry to class," Yugi said.

Yami's head shot up, he could hear the scientist running up the stairs. He took Yugi's wrist and began to run toward the exit signs.

"Where are we going?" Yugi yelled.

"Hurry up," Yami said. Yami noticed that Yugi wasn't able to run as fast and stop for a second to pull the boy into his arms and began running, carrying Yugi tightly in his grip.

Students began to gather at the doors of their classrooms to see what was causing such noise. Yami found the school's exit and pushed open the doors and continued to run till he was out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked Yugi as he put the boy down.

"Yeah, why where they chasing you?" Yugi said.

"I'll tell you later, we need to find someplace to stay," Yami said.

"I need to go to class," Yugi said.

"No, if you back you will be in a lot of trouble," Yami said.

"Why," Yugi asked.

1010101010101011001010101010110101010101010101010

What do you think? R and R please and thank you!


	2. Trust

The God Center

"Is there somewhere we can go, alone?" Yami asked.

"Sure, um," Yugi said.

Yugi led Yami a sucloded part of a near by park. And sat down, he tugged on Yami's sleeve until Yami sat down too.

"So, tell me," Yugi said.

"You know that people use to experiment with cloning and creating humans?" Yami started. "Your school, in the lower parts they do that,"

"But, I thought that that was dangerous," Yugi said. "That's why the government stopped experimenting with that,"

"That's why Myiu made the school," Yami said. "To cover up the experiments in the God Center,"

"God Center?" Yugi repeted.

"That's what we call it," Yami said.

"Who are we?" Yugi asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, we are…we are the experiments," Yami said.

"You're a….?!?" Yugi backed away from Yami a bit. "How do I know you…aren't lying?"

Yami turned around and undid the buckle chocker around his neck, lifting his spikey hair to reveal a barcode. Yugi gasped. Eyes wide he touched the bar code to see if it was really there. Yami shivered when Yugi touched his neck. Yami then replaced the chocker and turned to face Yugi.

"Will you trust me?" Yami asked.

"I. Yes, I'll trust you, but why can't I go back to school,"

"Because Myiu doesn't want anyone to know about us," Yami said. "She wants to be God,"

"How many of you are there?" Yugi asked.

"Only about four of us are perfect, and only ten of us survieved," Yami said.

"So ten all together, but only four perfect experiments," Yugi said.

Yami winced when Yugi refered to him as an experiment. "Call me Yami," Yami said. "We prefer being called Serials," Yami said.

"My name is Yugi," Yugi smiled and held out his hand.

Yami took it in his own and shook it lightly.

"So are all the serials running away like you," Yugi asked.

"No," Yami said. "I don't like it at the God Center, so I left, and ran in to you,"

"I see," Yugi looked at his watch. "Oh, good school's over, I can take you to my house,"

"Is that okay, I mean with your parents," Yami asked.

"Oh my Grandpa won't mind, I'll tell him you're a friend and you need a place to stay," Yugi said.

"Okay," Yami said.

010101000010100101001010100100100101110100


	3. Sleep

The God Center

"Grandpa," Yugi said. "Can Yami stay here for a few days? He just moved in and his house is a mess,"

"I guess that would be fine, just show him around so he knows where everything is," Grandpa replied.

"Cool, come on Yami," Yugi said. "This is the shop,"

Yugi pulled Yami to the back of the shop and into the house. Showing each room to him. After that was done Yugi pulled him back to the kitchen and dug in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Do you eat?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I do everything you have to do," Yami said.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," Yami replied.

Yugi gave up on the refrigerator and pulled out some cookies and two glasses of milk. The two boys sat at the table munching on the cookies.

"These are good," Yami said.

0100101001001010010101101011010101010100

"Do you want to sleep in the guest room or my room with me?" Yugi asked.

"Your room," Yami said. "So we can talk,"

"Okay,"

Yugi pulled out his pajamas' and got a larger shirt for Yami.

"Put this on," Yugi said.

Yugi turned around while Yami pulled his black shirt over his head and removed his jeans. He pulled the shirt Yugi had given him over his head and pulled it down. The shirt went down to his mid-thighs. He blushed when he looked up to see Yugi bare back. He turned his face away as Yugi his nightshirt on.

"You sleep on the bed," Yugi said.

"Oh, I don't want you to sleep on the floor,"

"I'll be fine,"

"No, you sleep on the bed," Yami said.

"Here, how both we both sleep on the bed," Yugi said.

Yami blushed. "Okay,"

Yugi sat on the bed and lay back on the pillow; Yami walked over to the other side and laid next to Yugi, pulling the blanket over his body.

"Are you cold?" Yugi asked.

"A little," Yami said.

Yugi snuggled closer to Yami's body to keep him warm. Yami moved closer to the heat of Yugi's body. Yami was still cold, but ignored it, he literally had Yugi's head laying on his chest.

10010100101010010100101010010100101010010110

What do you think hmmmmm…….!


	4. Cards

I'm so glad you like my story! ::thinks:: I'm so glad you like my stories!

The God Center

Yugi opened his eyes to that Yami had shifted in his sleep and had his head on Yugi's shoulder, not to mention the leg that had found it's way on top of Yugi. Yami hugging Yugi like Yugi was body pillow. Yugi blushed.

"Yami, can you please scoot over," Yugi whispered.

Yami opened his eyes slightly. 

"I don't want to get up, Myiu," Yami said sleepy, he oviosly wasn't completely awake.

"Yami please just scoot," Yugi said.

Yami groaned and snapped awake, reailising that the voice wasn't Myiu. Yami felt his face burn as he saw the position he was in.

"Oh sorry," Yami said, moving quickly.

"I have to get ready for school," Yugi said.

"I told you the minute you walk in there they will take you away and ask you a million questions," Yami said.

"Well I have to go somewhere, because Grandpa won't let me stay home," Yugi said.

"Could we go around the city, I have never been farther than the school gates," Yami said. "Well, and your house,"

"I guess so," Yugi said.

Yugi pulled his shirt over his head. Yami quickly turned to the wall. Yugi quickly dressed himself, told Yami when it was okay to look.

"What's that?" Yami said, picking up a deck of cards. "Hey, this is a card game, looks like Duel Monsters, you play this?"

"Yeah, a lot of people do." Yugi said, grabbing his backpack. "How do you know about it?"

"In the God Center they didn't like us to sit around so they got us a bunch of card games, this one of them," Yami replied.

"Are you any good?" Yugi asked.

"I never played anyone, but the other serials," Yami said. "So I wouldn't know,"

"Well come on," Yugi said. 

"Grandpa we're leaving," Yugi yelled as the exited the shop and walked down the streets, Yami following close behind.

001010101110100101001101001010101001110100

Well? What do you think? Good, Bad, Horrible?

Yami: Horrible!

Hey ::slaps Yami::

Yami: Abuse!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, smart ass tell them what to do!

Yami: ::grumbles:: Please review so she will stop the story!

::slap::

Yami: Hey! 

Don't make me put words in your mouth!

Yami: You wouldn't!

::opens Yami mouth and stuffs words in::

Yami: ::pulling out words:: Review – Yami - : - Please - ! – You – Thank - ,

Okay now put them in order!

Yami: Please Review, Thank You!

Good Boy!

Yami: Shut up!


	5. Swim

AN: I'm going to do most of this chapter in Yugi's POV.

The God Center

:Yugi's POV:

I watch Yami as we walk down the streets of Domino City. He looks rather happy to be outside. We have been out for about three hours, I hope he doesn't sunburn. His skin is really pale from being inside so much.

"Maybe we should get out of the sun for awhile," I say.

"Okay," he replies.

We head in to a book store, where Yami quickly disappears in the rows of books. I run to find him. I find him on the floor, reading a book about stars and planets. I think he has sunburn.

"Come on," I say. 

He gives me questioning look and puts the book back on the shelf. I pull him toward the exit that goes to the mall and pull him to a sports store. Maybe I will take him to a swimming pool, he'll like that. I smile. 

"Do you want to go to a swimming pool?" I ask.

"But, I don't know how to swim," he answers.

"Doesn't matter," I tell him.

I pull him to the swimming section and help him pick out a pair of swimming trunks and find some for my self, seeing as how I can't go home until school ends. I bought them and some other things with my saved up money and we head out. I pull Yami over to the bus stop, looking at the sign to see if we can get to the public pool from here.

010010100111001010101010101001010101011010110

I led Yami in the men's changing room and tell him to put on the swimming trunks. I put on my own and wait for Yami.

"Yugi," I hear him say inside his small changing room.

I peek my head in and find Yami examining his burned skin.

"My skin is red," he says.

I giggle. "You were in the sun to long, you got sunburn, don't worry it will go away in a few days,"

I pull him out and in to the shower room. I put him in one of the showers and turn the water on, warning him first.

"Oh, cold," He yelps.

"I told you it was gonna be cold," I push him under the water till he is completely wet. Then step in my self.

Once that is done, I led him into pool area. We place our things by a table and walk to the stairs that lead into the water. I step in to he water and watc Yami climb down the stairs and wad into the water. I grin and tackle him, causing us both to go under the water.

When he surfaces he glares at me and pushes me under the water. I come up laughing.

We stay about an hour and a half be fore packing up and heading back to the changing room. I have him dry himself and dress. I do the same. When he comes out of the changing room I have him hold still as I put sunscreen on his burned skin so it doesn't burn anymore.

And we leave.

010101001010010100100101110101001100010101001

What do you think?

Yami: I think Yugi is hot!

Not that, the chapter, now tell them.

Yami: Please Review, and maybe send in ideas! Thank You!

That was amazing! You did it all by yourself! I'm proud! ::cries::


	6. Kiss

The God Center

Yami's POV

I wish we could have stayed at the swimming pool. When we left I looked to my right and saw one of Myiu's creeps, so I picked up Yugi and ran. The creep chased us, Yugi told me to head for his house. I'm glad I have a good memory, and I'm glad I watched which way we went when we came here. So about twenty minutes of running, I come near Yugi's house. I stop to find that creep gave up on us. Yugi walks the few last yards to his house to find the place is trashed, I guess they came to Yugi's house looking for him.

So, that's where we are now. Yugi found his grandpa dead and started leaking. He yelled at me when I took him he was leaking. He said that it was called crying and you did it when you are really sad.

Anyways, Yugi went up stairs and hasn't come down yet. I hope I didn't make him mad. Oh here comes Yugi, he is carrying a backpack and a larger bag.

"Let's go," he says.

"Where?" I ask.

"We have to get out of here before they come after us again," He replies.

I still don't know where we are going, but I follow anyways. We keep walking till we get to a large building. I follow Yugi to a desk.

"One room, please," Yugi says to the woman behind the counter.

"How long?" the woman asks.

"Just one night," Yugi says.

"One or Two beds?"

"One if it's cheaper," Yugi says.

"Okay,"

The woman hands Yugi a piece of paper and Yugi writes on it, filling in the blanks.

"Thank You," the woman says. "You pay when you check out, here's your two keys and this is where your room is," the woman points to a spot on a map and hands Yugi the paper.

We head to a hallway and to a room. Yugi uses the key to unlock the door. I follow him in.

"Where staying here tonight," he says.

He opens the larger bag and tosses me the night clothes I wore last night. I put they on.

"Yugi?" I ask. I'm worried about him, it like his spirit is gone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm fine," he smiles at me, but I can tell he's faking.

I wish I could make him feel better. This is all my fault.

Yugi pulls out his night clothes and goes into the bathroom to put them on. I look around the room. It has a little refrigirator, a bed, and a bathroom.

Yugi comes out and lays down on the bed. I lay next to him on my side so I can see him. He starts to cry, so I pull him into a hug, holding him lightly, while he clings to my shirt.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

He looks at me in the eyes. We sit there, still for awhile, until I lightly kiss him. I feel him push his lips against mine, and I pull away, catching my breath.

"I'm sorry," I say again and turn over so I can't see him anymore.

He starts to cry softly, ignore him till I can't stand the sound of his pain and again turn and pull him into a hug. And I hold him like that till I fall asleep.

010101010010100101010010100110110110011

Yami: Finally!

Hail the holy kiss! ::Starts to bow::

Yami: Amen!

Please…

Yami: Review so LY will try to make this her practice lemon!


	7. Pizza

The God Center

Yami's POV

I wake to find Yugi is gone. I look to the bathroom to see if he is there, he's not. Has he left, no he wouldn't leave, his stuff is still here. I hear the door unlock and watch Yugi enter, a pile of food in his hands.

"Hungry?" He asks, and hands me doungt.

I nod and take it, eating it quietly. He wraps the extra food and puts it in a plastic bag and sticks it into the larger bag. He pulls out a pair of clothes and lays them near me.

"Those should fit, I bought them in that gift shop." He says.

I finish my breakfast and take the clothes into the bathroom to put on. When I come out Yugi has our stuff all packed.

"We're leaving early, maybe we can hitch a ride," he says.

We go back to the front desk, I sit and wait while Yugi pays for our room and returns the keys. Then we leave out the door and head out. Walking down the road. I fell like we aren't getting anywhere, and I feel tired, which is weird because I don't get tried much. I scratch at my skin.

"Yami stop scratching, you'll make it worse," Yugi says so I stop.

I think we are getting close to the highway because there are a lot more hotels, and the roads are wider.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I kissed you," I say.

Yugi stops and looks at me.

"Don't be," Yugi says as he turns and starts walking again.

Now I'm confused. What did he mean? I pull Yugi's wrist to my face and look at the time. No way, it says it's 2:45. That can't be. Yugi turns again and looks at his watch.

"Are you hungry?" her asks.

"A little," I say.

"That means yes, right," he says.

I blush and nod.

He looks around for a place to eat. I poke Yugi and point to a Pizza Hut.

"Okay," he says.

He head toward the Pizza Hut. I open the door to the reseteraunt and hold it for Yugi. A lady comes and takes us to our seats and gives us menus. Yugi asks the lady if they have phone book. The lady nods and retrives the phone book. Yugi sets it aside. She leaves us to order.

"What do you want to get?" Yugi asks me.

"How about a pepperoini pizza?" I ask.

"That's okay with me," he says.

Yugi sets the menus aside and picks up the phone book. He flips to the map of Domino City and the list of hotels.

"What are to looking for?" I ask.

"Well, I'm thinking that Myiu will have people watching for us on the city borders," Yugi says. "I'm trying to find a slow road that won't be noticed by her creeps," Yugi turns the page to a close up map. "I want to find a road that isn't ovious,"

"Jay street," I say.

Yugi looks at me.

"It leads strait out of town and the cops had the area condemned a few years ago," I say. "Myiu would never have anyone down there, plus only the buildings are condemned, the street is safe,"

"How did you know that?" Yugi asks.

"I read a lot," I say. "I saw it in an old news paper,"

"What can I get for you?" the lady says as she approaches.

"Well get the Pepperroini Lovers," Yugi says.

"Okay, and drinks?" she says.

"Coke," Yugi says.

"Water," I say.

The lady nods and leaves.

01010010001011101010101001011101010100110

What did you think! Yes slow I know, but if this is going to be less confusing it will be boring at times.

Yami: Will you use it as a practice lemon!

We'll see!

Yami: Damn!

That means maybe!

Yami: Maybe means no!

Whatever! Please review! Thanks!


	8. Mememories

I have to make it so Yugi use to go out with Seto! I have to put him in; I need his character!

Yami: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Sorry, but I have to!

Yami: Whatever! Are you ever going to work on Crafted Love BM?

Yes, I working on it!

Yami: :sarcastically: Oh wow, your working on it!

Yes, I am! Now hush!

The God Center

Yugi's POV

I look around, hoping we are the only ones here as we walk down Jay Street. Yami looks at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"So, once we get out of town what are we going to do?" Yami asks me.

"We are going to call my friend," I tell him.

"Your friend," he repeats.

"Yes, his name is Seto Kaiba," I say.

"The CEO of Kaiba Corp." I guess I surprised him with that one, seeing as how his eyes are rather large now.

"This road will run in to a highway once we are out of town, when it does, there should be a gas station," I say. "We can call him from there,"

-One-hour later-

"Finally," I say as I see the gas station ahead.

I start to run toward the station; I look behind me to see Yami gaining on me. I laugh as he catches up to me. I reach the phone booth and pick up the phone, putting in money and dialing my ex's number.

"Seto Kaiba's office, Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting right now can I take a message?" his secretary asks me.

Yami is trying to listen to what the lady says two; I push him slightly.

"No, I would like you to tell Seto now that Yugi Mutoh is calling," I say in a demanding voice. "He'll take my call anywhere,"

"Very well, Mr. Mutoh," the lady says. I hear a click as she contacts Seto meeting room, then another click and she is back. "I'm going to transfer you to his office," she says, and I hear one more click and the sound of a phone ringing.

"Yugi, why are you calling me, I'm very busy," I hear my ex say. I let him rant about his company before cutting in.

"Kaiba I need a place to stay for awhile and I need a ride," I say.

"And," he says.

"And nothing. That's it, I just need a ride and a place to stay," I say.

"Yugi is he going to help us?" I hear Yami say.

"Who is that?" Kaiba asks.

"The reason, and Yami I don't know, hold on," Yugi says.

"Whatever, look I will give you a place to stay and I will have someone pick you up, on one condition: You tell me why when I come by, okay,"

"Okay," I say. "You know where Domino City's Jay Street ends? Well we are at the gas station, okay, thanks, bye," I say. I hear Kaiba say something as I hang up the phone. Something like 'Why are you at a gas station?'

0101011101010101011010110011010101010101111

Yami and I get into the car as it pulls up to us. A man takes the luggage I have been carrying for the last two days and puts it in the trunk of the car. The man gets in and we drive away silently. Time passes fast as I watch Yami's almost child like excitement as the scenery goes by. Getting out of that lab, or whatever it is, has done him some good.

"Why is Myiu wanting you back so much?" I ask. Yami turns to face me and lowers his gaze to his hands.

"Because, I was the first perfect Serial and a major part of the experimentation. She thinks that we should think of her as god just because she made us," He says. "She thinks that we aren't as good as normal people, but she says we are perfect,"

"I think you are just as good as anyone," I say.

"Thanks," he says and turns back to the window.

0100010101010000010101111101010101001101011

I look at the building. This is the summerhouse that Seto got when we were going out. It was a small house that I had picked. I had liked the house because it was so small, I nearly got lost in his bigger homes.

I led Yami to the door and set my stuff down. Yami watched as I looked through the rocks and found what I was looking for. I grabbed the fake rock and turned it over in my hand, peeling the tape off the back to find the house key.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. Everything was the same. All the pictures of Seto and me still lined the small table by the door. I put my stuff by the closet and began to put the faces of the photos down against the tabletop. I looked at Yami as he picked up a picture and looked at it giggling. It was a picture that Seto's brother took. It was rather funny ; I remember when the picture was taken. We had been a bit drunk and had been dancing when Seto fell and I had landed on top of him, and snap, Seto and I had a wonderful memory.

-----------------

Well what do you think, sorry it took so long!


End file.
